The field of the invention is the structure and arrangement of storage areas in scooter-type vehicles.
Scooter-type vehicles having a front leg shield, a body and a low-slung step portion between the leg shield and the body have been developed which include an engine and drive train, including a rear wheel, within the body portion of the vehicle. A seat for one or two riders is provided on the body portion above the engine and drive train. Certain such devices incorporate storage space within or as part of the body structure. However, when storage space is provided within the body itself, such storage space tends to be quite limited and not useful for certain articles which are most likely desired to be stored. Such articles would include an attache case or, in the case of a two-rider scooter, two protective helmets or the like. The limitations derive from the required space associated with the drive unit, including the space for the rear wheel and suspension to swing when operating under driving conditions. Conventionally only small spaces have been provided within the body portion between the rear wheel and the seat or seats for riders.
In providing such spaces, side trunks and the like have been employed which have required substantial additional components and assembly requirements. This may be particularly true because these storage compartments generally are independently provided.